Alexandria
For the American cities, see Alexandria, Louisiana and Alexandria, Virginia ' Alexandria' (اسكندريه, pronounced eskendeˈrejjæ in Egyptian Arabic) is the second largest city in Egypt, with a population of 4.1 million, extending about 32 km (20 mi) along the coast of the Mediterranean Sea in the north central part of the country. It is also the largest city lying directly on the Mediterranean coast. Alexandria is Egypt's largest seaport, serving approximately 80% of Egypt's imports and exports. It is an important industrial center because of its natural gas and oil pipelines from Suez. Alexandria is also an important tourist resort. Alexandria is named for the Macedonian King Alexander the Great, whose general Ptolemy I of Egypt became the first ruler of the Ptolemaic Dynasty, which ruled from Alexandria, the capital, until the death of Queen Cleopatra VII 300 years later. During the Hellenistic age, it was home to the greatest Library in the Western world. Until the Middle Ages, it was home to the Lighthouse of Alexandria, one of the Seven Wonders of the World. Alexandria in Agent of Byzantium Alexandria was an ancient city even as the Roman Empire reckoned things. It was the capital of the Ptolemies (the line of Hellenistic kings of Egypt) before Rome had acquired the province, and the Augustal prefect continued to use their palace as the place of government. Because of its age, its citizens were among the few that felt Constantinople was the "newcomer" rather than the city. In 1309, Basil Argyros traveled to Alexandria and helped end the anakhoresis which was preventing the damaged Pharos from being rebuilt."Pillar of Cloud, Pillar of Fire", generally. In 1317, the Persian agent Mirrane traveled to Alexandria to spread the icon-burning heresy and start an uprising to weaken the Empire."Images", generally. Alexandria in "Miss Manners' Guide to Greek Missology" After defeating the Gorgons, Andromeda went on a tour of Egypt. She thought that Alexandria, which had not been built yet, would look impressive once it was built and had a lighthouse in it.E.g., Counting Up, Counting Down, p. 281, paperback. Alexandria in The War That Came Early The port city of Alexandria was crucial to the British war effort in North Africa beginning in 1941. With Gibraltar in the hands of the Spanish Nationalists, Alexandria was the main landing point for the British 8th Army as they met Italy's drive on Egypt and drove it back into Libya. Unfortunately, in the summer of 1942, the war in North Africa was going against the British, as Germany came to Italy's aid, and the Afrika Korps sent the British into a perpetual retreat to Alexandria. Alexandria in Worldwar Alexandria, held by the Race, was destroyed by a German atomic bomb launched from an Elektroboot in 1944. Shortly after the city's destruction, Fleetlord Atvar toured the wreckage and was chilled by the grisly site. References Category:Byzantine Cities Category:Egyptian Cities Category:Former National Capitals Category:Agent of Byzantium Category:Images (Agent of Byzantium story) Category:Miss Manners' Guide to Greek Missology Category:Pillar of Cloud, Pillar of Fire Category:The War That Came Early Category:Worldwar Category:Places Subjected to Atomic Bombing in Worldwar Category:Jokes